1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a changing room for a boat, and, more particularly, to a collapsible changing room adapted for placement at the stem or rear of a pontoon boat having a rear entry stem gate, without decreasing available seating in the boat, while allowing for a rear entry configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pontoon boats are typically constructed with a deck positioned atop at least two pontoons and with seating surfaces and boat controls positioned inside a fenced area atop the deck. Generally, an outboard motor is connected to the stem of a pontoon boat and provides the means for propelling the boat through the water. Pontoon boats typically do not include enclosed cabins, however, pontoon boat operators and passengers many times find it convenient to have access to an area of privacy on the pontoon boat, e.g., for changing clothes or use of a portable toilet. With this in mind, boat manufacturers have sought to provide an area of privacy, or changing room for use in conjunction with a pontoon boat.
Because changing rooms are generally infrequently utilized on pontoon boats, boat manufacturers generally utilize collapsible changing rooms which may be stowed out of the way when not in use. While described with reference to a pontoon boat, the collapsible changing room of the present invention is adaptible to various watercraft and other moveable platforms.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate prior art rotatable passenger seat 34axe2x80x2. As illustrated, rotatable passenger seat 34axe2x80x2 rotates about pivot point 58xe2x80x2 between the positions illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. To achieve the position illustrated in FIG. 4, lounge cushion 42xe2x80x2 must shift downwardly toward deck 24xe2x80x2. This downward shifting of lounge cushion 42xe2x80x2 prevents rotatable passenger seat 34axe2x80x2 from being positioned in line with motor 32 (FIG. 1), as motor 32 will prevent this downward shifting of lounge cushion 42xe2x80x2. While not illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, boats typically include a rail extending from the rearward portion of lounge cushion 42xe2x80x2 which exacerbates the problem of interference from motor 32.
In pontoon boat construction, it is advantageous to provide a number of gates allowing entry and exit from the fenced area of the pontoon boat. Generally, a pontoon boat includes an L-shaped seating surface having a stem leg as well as a leg positioned opposite the captain""s chair and console. Such an L-shaped seating surface is depicted in FIG. 1. If a rear entry stem gate is desired, the stem portion of the L-shaped seating surface terminates just prior to the rear entry stem gate as illustrated in FIG. 1.
When designing a pontoon boat, it is generally desirable to position a collapsible changing room toward the rear of the boat to provide maximum privacy for the individual utilizing the room and to minimize the negative impact on available seating. In the prior art, this generally meant that the stem fence gate was eliminated to accommodate a collapsible changing room.
What is needed in the art is a collapsible changing room for use with a pontoon boat which does not necessitate elimination of the rear entry stem gate and does not reduce available seating.
The present invention provides a collapsible changing room formed in part by the passenger seat positioned adjacent the rear entry stem gate. To allow for this positioning of the collapsible changing room, an L-shaped bracket is rigidly secured to the rear portion of the seat and is further hingedly secured to a vertical fence member. The seat and L-shaped bracket can be rotated upwardly away from the boat deck to a position in which the seat bottom is generally perpendicular to the deck, without requiring displacement of the rear lounge cushion and/or protective rail secured adjacent the lounge cushion. When the seat is rotated to this position, a curtain frame hingedly connected to the seat can be rotated from a stored position within the seat base to an extended position substantially parallel to the boat deck. An opaque sheet or curtain depends from the curtain frame in a substantially vertical orientation to form an enclosed changing or privacy room. Generally, the curtain will include an opening having a closing mechanism such as a zipper to allow entry into the region partitioned by the curtain.
A biasing member, such as a gas strut may be utilized to maintain the seat in its upwardly rotated position. Similarly, a biasing member such as a gas strut may be utilized to retain the curtain rod in its extended position substantially parallel to the boat deck.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a pontoon boat having a rear entry stem gate with a collapsible changing room without losing available seating.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to position a collapsible changing room in line with the outboard or stem drive motor of a pontoon boat without fear that a portion of the collapsible changing room, e.g., a lounge cushion or outer rail will contact the outboard motor when the changing room is deployed.